Die royal Düsterwaldsoder das organisierte Ver
by Rave Starm
Summary: Aragorn sucht Arwens Kette und Thranduil stellt seine Kinder vor. Büddäää lesen und reviewen!!!!!
1. 1 Von Vasen und Dieben

Die royal Düsterwalds – oder das organisierte Verbrechen in Mittelerde 

Vorwort:

Aus unerklärlichen Gründen habe ich jetzt angefangen eine Herr der Ringe FunStory zu schreiben, die sich unter anderem mit „den royal Düsterwalds" (abgeleitet von „Die royal Tennenbaums"), sprich Legolas, Thranduil und jede Menge erfundene Familienmitglieder, und dem organisierten Verbrechen in Mittelerde, also der Mafia und diverser Diebesgilden etc, beschäftigen soll/wird. Deshalb auch der extrem einfallsreiche Titel. Natürlich werden auch noch viele andere Herr der Ringe Charaktere in der Geschichte ihr Unwesen treiben, zB Aragorn, Glorfindel und viele mehr...

Sollte sich jemand (falls überhaupt wer das hier liest) fragen warum Legolas ausgerechnet Kleptomane ist, will ich das mal schnell erklären. Die Anfang der Grundidee dazu kommt eigentlich von dem Vater einer Freundin, der sich ne kleine Herr der Ringe Parody ausgedacht hat, in der Legolas mit Jesus gleichgesetzt wird und den Ring von seinem Papi (=Gott) klaut. Die Story hab ich als wirres Crossover weitergeschrieben und Legolas hat dann immer mehr Dinge geklaut und wurde schließlich als Kleptomanen abgestempelt. Dann ist meiner Freundin Naurya (*wink* *salutiert*) aufgefallen, dass Legolas im Film Galadriels Vase „klaut" (eigentlich trägt er das Teil in Lothlorien nur durch die Gegend, aber egal) und so kam der Anfang dieser Geschichte mit dem Vasenklau.

Büddääää lest meinen Schrott und schreibt mir ein paar Reviews!!! *euch auf Knien anfleht*

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere in diesem Kapitel gehören J.R.R. Tolkien, den ich zutiefst verehre. Nur Rúnya und Niell gehören mir.

~°~

Von Vasen und Dieben 

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Die Sonne schien, die Vöglein zwitscherten und die Grillen zirpten- zwar etwas schräg, aber Hauptsache sie zirpten. Mittelerde lag in voller Blüte und der wunderbare Duft des späten Frühlings schwängerte die Luft. Die Mallorn Bäume von Lothlorien zeigten einen sanften Goldhauch, der den friedlichen Anblick des Waldes unterstrich. Es war Harmonie pur. Doch die Ruhe wurde gestört, denn ein gellender Schrei durchdrang die liebliche Frühlingsmusik, zu der auch die seit neustem in Lorien angesiedelte Dudelsackelbengruppe ihren Teil beitrug. „Ergreift ihn! Er hat meine Vase gestohlen! Der Schuft hat meine Vase! So ergreift ihn doch!", kreischte Galadriel, die hohe Elbenherrin von Lothlorien und fuchtelte hektisch mit ihrer Hand in der Luft herum, um ihrer Elbentruppe zu zeigen wohin der Dieb geflohen war. Sogleich spurtete Haldir mit seinen Kumpanen los um den Flüchtigen wieder einzufangen. Kaum waren sie weg, als Galadriel auch schon in Celeborns Arme sank. „Die Vase...", hauchte sie schwach, „...sie war noch nicht mal...versichert..." Dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht und ließ Celeborn mit seinem Schrecken allein. „Die teure Vase aus echtem Valinorporzellan", flüsterte er ungläubig, „Wie konnte das nur geschehen?" Behutsam trug er Galadriel in ihr Gemach und warf sie auf das Bett, wie er es immer tat, wenn er sie zum Bett trug. Es war ein altes Spiel zwischen den beiden und die Elbin fing dabei jedes Mal an zu kichern wie ein unreifes Mädchen, was ihren Gatten gar sehr entzückte. Nur war sie heute bewusstlos und sein kühner Wurf zeigte nicht die üblichen Folgen. Celeborn seufzte. Und das alles nur wegen diesem halbstarken Bengel, der ständig irgendwelche Diebstähle in Mittelerde zu verschulden hatte. „Wenn ich sein Vater wäre, hätte ich ihm schon lange das Fell über die spitzen Ohren gezogen", brummte der Elbenherr und vertiefte sich erneut in das Kreuzworträtsel, das er vor Galadriels Anfall begonnen hatte. „Elb mit dem meisten Sexappeal mit sieben Buchstaben...hm...", brummte er und kaute auf seiner Schreibfeder herum, „Celeborn hat aber acht Buchstaben." Er beschloss das Kreuzworträtselmagazin zu verklagen und schickte sogleich eine Taube mit einem Olivenzweig und einem Drohbrief. Der Olivenzweig war das Zeichen der Mafia von Mittelerde und würde auf die Herausgeber dieses Schmierblattes bestimmt mehr Eindruck machen als ein einfacher Drohbrief eines x-beliebigen Elbenherren.

~°~

„Oh bitte, lauf schneller!" Verzweifelt gab Legolas seinem Pferd die Sporen. „Oh lauf doch! Lauf doch!" Doch das Pferd lief einfach nicht schnell genug. Panisch blickte sich der Elb um und sah, dass seine Verfolger ihm dicht auf den Fersen waren. Ein Griff an seine Satteltasche zeigte ihm, dass die wertvolle Vase von Galadriel, die er soeben entwendet hatte, noch an ihrem Platz war. Ein Grund mehr schneller zu reiten. Haldir und seine Gefährten holten auf, obwohl sie keine Pferde hatten, dafür aber exzellentes Schuhwerk. „Ich hätte ihre Siebenmeilenstiefel stehlen sollen", brummte der Prinz von Düsterwald und trieb sein Ross zur Eile an. Doch die Stute Wilma war einfach schon zu alt, um einen Zahn zuzulegen. „Wenn ich das nächste Mal ein Pferd klaue, dann ein schnelleres", schwor sich Legolas und warf einen weiteren Blick nach hinten. Hilfe! Sie holten immer mehr auf. Bald würde Haldir ihn erreichen, sein altersschwaches Pferd würde ohne Gasmaske den Gestank von Haldirs selbsthergestelltem Parfum nicht aushalten und elendiglich zugrunde gehen und er würde verdammt Tief in der Scheiße sitzen. Er brauchte eine rettende Idee und zwar schnell. Der Ritt gen Norden zu seiner Heimat war noch weit und er argwöhnte dort nicht rechtzeitig anzukommen. Sollte er es aber doch schaffen, würde er als erstes seinen Vater dazu nötigen ihm endlich ein neues, schnelles Pferd zu kaufen. Genug Geld hatte der Alte schließlich. König Thranduil wäre sogar richtig reich gewesen, wenn das gesamte Vermögen Düsterwalds nicht immer für seine kostspielige Saufgelage draufgehen würde. Für ein Pferd musste es trotzdem reichen. Aber im Moment sah es nicht so aus als ob Legolas jemals mit dieser Bitte vor seinen Vater würde treten können. Haldir und Konsorten rückten immer näher und der Elb holte schon mal seinen Mundschutz hervor, den der aus einer elbischen Feinstrumpfhose, die er vor Urzeiten mal irgendwo hatte mitgehen lassen, gemacht hatte. Nur für den Fall einer Begegnung mit Haldir oder anderen Luftverpestern. 

Wilma scheute plötzlich und warf ihren Reiter fast ab. Dieser konnte sich und das Diebesgut nur knapp retten und klammerte sich an seinem Gaul fest. Die Stute bäumte sich auf. Ein grausamer Geruch war in der Luft, Haldirs Geruch. Die empfindlichen Nüstern des Tieres wurden davon total überstrapaziert und Legolas hatte unglücklicherweise keinen Pferdemundschutz dabei. Sollte er jemals wieder dazu kommen auszureiten schwor er sich ein solches Utensil in seine Reiseapotheke aufzunehmen. Wilma tänzelte nervös herum und warf den Prinzen ab. Hastig rappelte er sich auf und griff nach der Vase, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Doch das Porzellangefäß war zerbrochen. Er hatte das Knirschen erst seinen Knochen zugeordnet, aber jetzt wusste er was es wirklich verursacht hatte. Er nahm die Tasche mit der kaputten Vase trotzdem mit. Nicht umsonst wurden die Waldelben von Düsterwald für ihr Geschick mit Klebstoffen aller Art gerühmt. Er würde sie sicher wieder kleben können. Nun hieß es aber: Auf! Auf und davon! Und so rannte er und rannte er und seine Häscher kamen ihm immer näher und näher.

„Ich muss sie irgendwie abhängen", schoss es dem Elben durch den Kopf und er suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, mit der er Die Lothlorien-Gang loswerden konnte. Aber es war zwecklos. Nirgends gab es einen Winkel, in dem er sich hätte verstecken können, nirgends einen Baum auf den er hätte klettern können. Als er die Hoffnung schon aufgeben und sich stellen wollte, tat sich vor ihm plötzlich ein Loch im Boden auf. Er zögerte nicht lange und sprang hinein, die Tasche mit seiner Beute fest umklammert. Er fiel und fiel. Ewigkeiten stürzte er durch den Schatten und er wurde schon langsam etwas nervös, weil das Fallen kein Ende zu haben schien. Als Legolas schon damit rechnete für den Rest seines sehr langen Lebens zu fallen, landete er plötzlich unverhofft weich auf seinem prinzlichen Hinterteil. Legolas tastete vorsichtig seine Landungsfläche ab und stellte zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass er auf einer riesigen Wattekugel gelandet war. Um ihn herum war es immer noch stockfinster. „Warum hab ich nur keine Lampe geklaut?", seufzte er und durchwühlte seine Tasche nach einer Lichtquelle, als das Licht anging.

~°~

„Mist! Wo ist er hin?", fragte Haldir sauer und zugleich verblüfft. Dort wo vorhin noch der flüchtige Elb gewesen war, war nichts. Er hätte schwören können Legolas wäre im Boden verschwunden, aber das wollte er gegenüber den anderen nicht zugeben, denn diese hätten ihn womöglich in die Klapse einliefern lassen. Er holte seine Detektivlupe hervor und untersuchte den Boden gründlich. Hier musste irgendwo eine Falltür oder ähnliches sein. Obwohl er auf dem Boden hin und her robbte, fand er nichts. Nicht die geringste Spur war zu sehen. Murrend stand der Elb aus Lorien auf und wischte sich den Staub von seinem Gewand. „Galadriel wird uns die Hölle heiß machen, weil wir ihn nicht gefunden haben", stöhnte er und ließ sich auf einem Stein in der Nähe nieder. Die anderen Elben sahen ängstlich von einem zum anderen. Galadriels Wutanfälle waren berühmtberüchtigt. „A-aber", stotterte ein sehr junger Elb namens Niell, „wir können doch gar nichts dafür. Der Boden hat ihn doch geschluckt!" Seine Gefährten sahen ihn streng an und geboten ihm somit seine Zunge zu hüten. Haldir winkte den Jungen zu sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Äußerungen, mein junger Freund. Wenn du bei Galadriel und Celeborn angestellt bist, kannst du schneller in der Psychiatrie landen als du _Ash nazg Gimbatul _sagen kannst." Niell schlug sich ängstlich die Hände vor den Mund und nahm sie erst langsam weg, als er wisperte: „Aber Haldir, das war die Sprache Mordors in der du gesprochen hast. Ist das denn nicht verboten?" Der ältere Elb beugte sich ein weiteres Mal zu Niell, der von den Duftströmen seines Vorgesetzten fast überwältigt wurde, aber standhaft blieb. „Ich bin für die Vereinigung aller Völker, ihrer Sprachen und Bräuche", hauchte Haldir, „Aber sags nicht weiter. Die meisten Elben hören so etwas nicht gern." Und mit den Worten „Jetzt geht noch mal jeder auf´s Klo und dann laufen wir zurück nach Lothlorien" öffnete er seine Hose und erleichterte sich mitten auf den Boden, genau auf die Stelle, wo die Falltür gewesen war.

~°~

Geblendet kniff Legolas die Augen zusammen und blinzelte verwirrt, um zu sehen wo er war. Als er sein Augenlicht komplett zurückhatte, erkannte er, dass er sich in einer geräumigen, unterirdischen Höhle befand. Er saß tatsächlich auf einer überdimensionalen, rosa Wattekugel und es war wahrhaftig nicht die einzige Wattekugel im Raum. Der Elb ließ seinen Blick durch die Höhle schweifen. Ihm gegenüber stand ein riesiges Himmelbett, auf dem eine Ansammlung von bunten Kissen aller Art Platz gefunden hatte. Die Höhlenwände waren mit feinen Stoffen behängt und auf dem Boden lagen schwere Teppiche. Wunderschöne, kostbare Kleider langen überall im Zimmer verstreut. Ein großer goldener Spiegel prangte an der Wand. Hier und da wurde der Raum von Fackeln mit seltsamen, farbigen Flammen erhellt, die ihre Umgebung in warmes Licht tauchten. Solch einen Ort hatte er noch nie gesehen. Die Elben gaben nicht viel auf Pomp und Luxus und auch bei den Menschen hatte er so etwas noch nicht erlebt. Er war beeindruckt. Ihm blieb regelrecht der Mund offen stehen, so gefesselt war er. Der Luft war schwer von exotischen Düften, die aber längst nicht so aufdringlich und unangenehm waren wie Haldirs Geruch. Er sog alles gierig in sich auf und der Duft machte ihn leicht trunken, verlieh ihm ein ungewohntes Gefühl.

„Na, gefällt dir mein kleines Reich?" Legolas hatte trotz seiner Elbensinne nicht gehört, dass sich jemand genähert hatte und so war ziemlich überrumpelt, als er die Frau bemerkte, die auf dem Himmelbett lag. Tatsächlich war sie beinahe in dem Kissenberg verschwunden, es war also nicht verwunderlich, dass sie ihm entgangen war. „J-ja", stammelte er und machte benommen einen Schritt auf sie zu. Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Lager und schritt ebenfalls auf den Eindringling zu. Die Frau war keine Frau, sie war eine Halbelbin, auch wenn ihr Aussehen das nicht sofort vermuten ließ, denn ihre Haare waren feuerrot. Legolas war hin und weg. Noch nie hatte er etwas so schönes und faszinierendes gesehen wie dieses Wesen. Ihr Alter konnte er nicht einschätzen. Vielleicht war sie älter als er, vielleicht aber auch jünger. Was machte das schon für einen Unterschied? Wenige Meter trennten ihn von ihr. 

Legolas torkelte immer noch als wäre er betrunken und stolperte über einen der Teppiche, woraufhin er der Länge nach hinschlug. Der Sturz brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung. Was war geschehen? Hatte sie ihn verzaubert? Er blieb noch ein paar Augenblicke liegen, um klare Gedanken zu fassen, dann richtete er sich zögerlich auf und sah in das liebliche Gesicht der Halbelbin. Große, grüne Augen sahen ihn belustigt und herausfordernd an und er senkte verlegen den Kopf, weil er sich so tollpatschig verhalten hatte. „Meine Name ist Rúnya", sagte sie. Legolas riss sich zusammen und krächzte auf sehr unelbische Art : „Servus...äh...seid gegrüßt! Ich bin Legolas, Thranduils Sohn." Als Prinz von Düsterwald hatte er natürlich erwartet, dass dieser Name ihr etwas sagte, aber auf die folgende Reaktion war er nicht gefasst. „Ich weiß", sagte sie so schlicht und einfach, dass es schon fast wieder umwerfend war. Der Elb sah sie verdutzt an und sie fuhr fort: „Wir haben dich beobachtet, Legolas, und herausgefunden was für ein ausgefuchster Dieb du doch bist." Legolas klappte die Kinnlade runter. „Oh ja, da staunst du, was?" Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück und ließ sich auf dem Bettrand nieder. „Hast du allen ernstes geglaubt deine Stehlerei würde unerkannt bleiben?" Ja, das hatte er, aber er musste es ihr ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden, sie wusste anscheinend ohnehin mehr als ihm lieb war. 

Wie groß ihre Fülle an Information über seine Laufbahn als Langfinger war, stellte der Elbenprinz fest, als sie ihm eröffnete: „Wir wissen über alles bescheid. Wir wissen, dass du eine von Sams Bratpfannen entwendet und dem armen, kleinen Hobbit eingeredet hast er hätte sie verloren." Legolas betrachtete eingehend seine Füße. Er hatte wirklich überaus schöne, Füße, fand er. „Auch ist uns geflüstert worden, dass du den Abendsternklunker von König Aragorn hast mitgehen lassen, der nun in einer tiefen Ehekrise mit seiner Frau Arwen steckt, die ihn der Fahrlässigkeit im Umgang mit ihren Geschenk bezichtigt." Legolas schrumpfte ein Stückchen und Rúnya lehnte sich lässig zurück. „Ein paar weitere als gestohlen gemeldete Gegenstände sind...." Sie holte einen zerknüllten Zettel aus den Falten ihres weiten Gewandes. „... die Axtpolitur von Gimli, Gloins Sohn, Meriadoc Brandybocks Karottenmuffin-Rezept, die Steinschleudern der Brüder Elladan und Elrohir..." „Aber das war nur aus Rache!", protestierte der Waldelb, „Als ich noch ganz klein war haben mir die zwei immer meinen Bogen geklaut." „Das tut überhaupt nichts zur Sache", würgte ihn Rúnya ab und linste wieder auf ihre Liste. „Denn du hast auch noch die Hornbürste des verstorbenen Boromirs von Gondor, Gandalfs allerliebste Pfeifenkrautdose und Sarumans komplette Nagelfeilensammlung gestohlen. Und das ist noch lange nicht alles." Sie sah ihn so eindringlich an als ob sie durch ihn hindurch sehen wollte. 

Legolas errötete, einerseits aus Verlegenheit, andererseits aus Angst. Was, wenn er hier an eine mittelirdische Polizeibehörde geraten war und man ihn in den Knast stecken wollte? Wäre es dann nicht vielleicht doch besser gewesen sich Galadriel zu stellen und ihr ihre olle, zerbrochene Vase zurückzugeben? Nein, entschied er. Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes hätte ihn auch einbuchten lassen und ob er nur in Lothlorien oder irgendwo tief unter der Erde verhaftet wurde war ziemlich egal. Doch Rúnya unterbrach seine Gedanken indem sie sagte: „Jetzt stellt sich nur die Frage: Was willst du mit all dem Zeug? Du spielst nicht Horn, du bist Nichtraucher- jedenfalls meistens- und" Sie stierte auf seine Hände. „deine Fingernägel scheinst du auch nicht zu feilen, obwohl das bei Elben ja so üblich ist, genau wie das ständige Haare bürsten, dennoch sind sie sehr gepflegt." Ja, was wollte er eigentlich mit dem ganzen Zeug? Legolas war schon wieder verduzt, ein Gemütszustand, den er nicht allzu lange beibehalten wollte. Deshalb ersann er eine geistreiche Antwort, die eigentlich wenig mit dem Thema zu tun hatte. „Ich brauche meine Haare nicht ständig zu bürsten. Ich benutzte Drei-Wetter-Taft...wenn ich recht überlege eines der wenigen sinnvollen Dinge, die ich jemals gestohlen habe." 

„Da hast du´s!" Rúnya war aufgesprungen, rannte zu einer Kommode, holte einen Lutscher hervor und steckte ihn in ihren Mund. Sie lutschte ein paar mal dran herum und verkündete dann: „Wahrscheinlich weißt du selbst nicht was du mit dem ganzen Kram anfangen sollst." Legolas kratzte sich an seinem linken Ohr, wie er es immer zu tun pflegte, wenn er angestrengt nachdachte, was aber nicht allzu oft vorkam, da er meistens handelte bevor er dachte und nach dem Handeln keine Zeit mehr zum Denken blieb, weil er dann hauptsächlich schon wieder etwas geklaut hatte und sich auf der Flucht befand. „Naja", stammelte er, „Ich stell das Zeug dann zu meiner kleinen Sammlung..." „Und wartest bis es verstaubt", warf die Halbelbin grinsend ein. „Meinst du etwa ich bin so blöd, dass ich nicht mal nen Staubwedel stehlen kann, oder was?", brauste Legolas auf, denn trotz aller Verwirrungen seiner Diebeskarriere legte er größten Wert darauf auch gelegentlich sinnvolle Dinge zu stehlen. Als er aber sah, dass Rúnya zusammengezuckt war und sich halb an ihrem Lolli verschluckt hatte, tat ihm sein Wutausbruch leid und er brachte sich sogar dazu zu gestehen: „Eigentlich mach ich das ja alles gar nicht mit Absicht. Glorfindel, den Elrond mir als Psychiater vermittelt hat, sagt ich hätte Kleptomanie, aber helfen kann er mir auch nicht, er ist ja noch nicht mal ein richtiger Arzt." Er schniefte. „Ich glaube ich bin eine Missgeburt unter allen Elben." Der Prinz schluchzte und ließ sich auf den Teppich fallen, wo er mit angezogenen Knien und auf die Knie gebettetem Kopf vor sich hin heulte. Da packte Rúnya eine wahre Flutwelle von Barmherzigkeit und Mitgefühl und sie legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das mag ja vielleicht sein, aber für unseren Verein hier bist du goldrichtig", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, „Wir suchen immer Leute wie dich." Legolas lugte über seine Knie, zog sich den Rotz hoch und fragte: „Wen meinst du mit ´Wir´?" Da nahm Rúnya seine Hand und zerrte ihn mit einem heftigen Ruck hoch, so dass er fast nach vorne umkippte. Aber die Halbelbin achtete nicht auf seinen eben noch vereitelten Sturz und zog ihn rasch zur Tür. Schwungvoll stieß sie diese auf und Legolas starrte an ihr vorbei in die krasseste Stadt die er je gesehen hatte. Seine prinzliche Kinnlade klappte runter und berührte beinahe den Boden. Rúnya grinste breit. „Willkommen in der Unterwelt, Legolas!", rief sie und schritt hinaus in das Getümmel vor der Tür.

© by Rave Starm


	2. 2 Von Walrössern und Fotoalben

Der zweite Teil meiner Geschichte die Royal Düsterwalds ist da!!!!!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien außer Thranduils Kinder (natürlich bis auf Legolas), die sind mein, mein Eigen, meine Schätzzzzzzze! ;) ...und ihre Namen haben fast alle ne spezielle Bedeutung...

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Rave

----------------------------------------------------------

Von Walrössern und Fotoalben 

„**A**ber, Arwen, ich weiß wirklich nicht wo ich noch suchen soll!", stöhnte Aragorn, Großkönig von Gondor erschöpft und mit den Nerven am hintersten Ende angelangt. Seine Frau Arwen, ihres Zeichens Tochter von Elrond aus Bruchtal, stand neben ihm, während er auf dem Boden ihrer Residenz in Minas Tirith herumkroch und die Kette seiner Angetrauten suchte. Er suchte das Teil schon seit Wochen und seine Untertanen beschwerten sich schon darüber, dass ihr König sie zu sehr vernachlässigte, aber Arwen ließ nicht locker. Immer und immer öfters zwang sie ihren holden Ehegatten dazu sich seine königlichen Knie, auf denen er sich bei seiner vergeblichen Suche hauptsächlich fortbewegte, aufzuschürfen. Auch jetzt war die Elbin unerbittlich. „Such weiter!", befahl sie und drohte dann: „Wenn du das wertvolle Schmuckstück, das ich dir obendrein auch noch als Zeichen meiner Liebe geschenkt habe, nicht innerhalb von..." Sie zückte ihren Terminkalender und suchte nach einem passenden Datum für einen Scheidungsprozess. „... einem Monat, einer, Woche, einem Tag, einer Stunde, einer Minute und einer Sekunde gefunden hast, verlasse ich dich und versuche noch irgendwie ein Last-Minute-Schiff zu den unsterblichen Landen zu kriegen."  Aragorn war weder überrascht, noch erschrocken, denn sein angetrautes Eheweib drohte ihm schon seit dem Beginn seiner Suche damit ihn zu verlassen. Bisher hatte er das nicht weiter ernstgenommen, aber jetzt hatte sie ein Ultimatum gestellt und das verschärfte die ganze Angelegenheit ungemein, was bei ihm ein Gefühl von Unbehagen und Furcht hervorrief. Er musste die Kette finden! Nicht, dass Aragorn nicht auch ein wenig erleichtert darüber gewesen wäre Arwen los zu sein, denn sie war...nun ja, etwas launisch in letzter Zeit. Die Elbendame hatte des öfteren diverse psychopatische Anfälle, die vor der Öffentlichkeit besser nicht weiter erwähnt werden sollten. Dies stresste den Herren von Gondor gar sehr und er hatte schon ein paar Mal versucht seine Gattin zu einer Kur, weit weg von Gondor, zu überreden, jedoch vergeblich. Demnach hätte er jetzt eine Chance sie los zu werden und er hätte sie auch genutzt wäre da nicht Elronds Stimme gewesen, die ihm nicht aus dem Kopf ging. Der uralte Halbelb hatte ihn davon abhalten wollen seine Tochter zu ehelichen und ihm gesagt, dass diese Ehe zum Scheitern verurteilt sei, aber Aragorn, der damals noch ein einfacher Waldläufer und noch nicht König gewesen war, hatte ihm nicht geglaubt und Arwen trotz aller Einwände vor den Traualtar geschleift. Sollte der Ehevertrag jetzt zu Bruch gehen, müsste er Elronds Hab-ichs-dir-nicht-gleich-gesagt-Blick erdulden und das wäre eine unerträgliche Schmach gewesen. Er war sich zwar noch nicht ganz sicher ob Elronds Blick oder etliche weitere Ehejahre mit Arwen das größere Übel waren, aber das erstere schien ihm doch bedeutend bedrohlicher, zumal es seinen exzellenten Ruf als König einen saftigen Dämpfer verpassen würde. Denn wer wollte es sich schon gefallen lassen von seinem Nachthemden tragenden Schwiegerpapa verspottet zu werden? Die Kette musste also wieder her und Aragorn versprach Arwen sich darum zu kümmern. „Das will ich für dich hoffen", zischte sie und stapfte unelbenhaft in Richtung Tür. Doch bevor sie verschwinden konnte rief Aragorn: „Aber ehe ich mit der Suche fortfahren kann, muss ich eine neue MM-Runde eröffnen, meine Gefolgsleute und Kollegen werden schon ungeduldig." Da wirbelte Elronds Tochter herum und ihr Gemahl vermutete schon einen erneuten Anfall, was durch die Geräusche, die sie von sich gab, bestätigt wurde. „Wass?!", kreischte sie und ihre Augen traten aus den Höhlen, „Du wagst es dich mit deinen Kumpanen zu vergnügen, während unsere Ehe auf Messers Schneide steht und scheitern wird, wenn du dich nur um eine Sekunde verspätest?!" Aragorn hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „So ist das doch nicht, Schatz. Eine MM-Runde ist keine Vergnügungsparty, sondern harte Regierungsarbeit und die anderen Teilnehmer lechzen schon förmlich danach. Außerdem siehst du bei der Gelegenheit deinen lieben Vater mal wieder und vielleicht kann er dich auf andere Gedanken bringen." Der Großkönig grinste so charmant wie er es vermochte und Arwen ließ sich tatsächlich einlullen. „Hm", machte sie,„Vielleicht hast du recht und Daddy vertreibt meine tristen Gedanken mit seiner Anwesenheit, aber er wird die ganze Zeit nur mit euch rumsitzen und über `Regierungsgeschäfte` palavern." Sie seufzte laut und fügte hinzu: „Und was wird mit deiner Suche?" Aragorn grübelte eine Weile nach und verkündete dann er werde einen Suchtrupp organisieren und die Suche in die Hände von Profis geben. Arwen hätte es zwar lieber gesehen, wenn ihr Mann selbst weiterhin auf allen Vieren durch die Welt gekrochen wäre, um für sie ihren Schmuck wiederzufinden, aber sie konnte ja schlecht den Zusammenbruch des gesamten Reiches zulassen, nur weil der König von Gondor so sehr unter dem Plüschpantoffel seines Weibes stand, dass er keine Zeit zum Regieren hatte. So gab sie sich damit zufrieden und verschwand, um eine Runde Karten mit ihren Hofdamen zu spielen.

Aragorn war froh der Suche fürs erste entkommen zu sein und eilte schnurstracks in seinen Kommunikationsraum, um ein paar Gefährten für eine neue runde Mittelerde Monopoly inklusive M&M-Gelage  zusammenzutreiben.

~°~

Thranduil , der Waldelbenkönig von Düsterwald, stand vor seinem Palantir und starrte vor Wut bebend auf das soeben erloschene Bild in der schwarzen Kugel. Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich König Aragorn von Gondor hätte nicht darauf bestanden jedem, der einen gewissen Rang und Namen hatte, ein solches Kommunikationsgerät zu geben, nachdem man bei Ausgrabungen im Auenland eine riesige Ansammlung von Palantiren gefunden hatte. Hätte er die runde Flimmerkiste nicht, wüsste er wenigstens nicht immer sofort was seine Söhne und Töchter schon wieder angestellt hatten und würde nicht so häufig an einem Herzinfarkt vorbeischrammen. Als alleinerziehender Vater mit einer chaotischen Kinderschar hatte man es wirklich nicht leicht, fand er und dachte sehnsüchtig an seine Frau, die ihn verlassen hatte, um zu den unsterblichen Landen zu segeln, wo sie ihre Ruhe vor ihrem ständig alkoholisierten Mann und ihren Kids hatte. Gerade jetzt wünschte er wirklich er wäre nicht immer so allein mit seinen 54 Konkubinen und der riesigen Dienerschar. Wie konnte der Junge ihm das nur antun?

„Glorfindel!", brüllte der Elb und warf seine lange, blonde Mähne herum, was er nur tat, wenn er entweder sehr aufgebracht oder so betrunken war, dass er Tabledance veranstaltete. Einen Augenblick später stand der Elbenfürst Glorfindel neben ihm und fragte: „Was hat er denn schon wieder angestellt, Thrandi?" Thranduil fuhr herum und zertrümmerte eine Vase, die auf einem Sockel stand, indem er mit dem Fuß dagegen trat, was vermuten ließ, dass er trotz seines fortgeschrittenen Alters noch recht vital war. „Galadriels Lieblingsvase", keuchte er und raufte sich die Haare. „Oh nein!", rief Glorfindel, „Dann hat sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen. Du weißt ja wie sehr die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes an ihren Tupperwaren hängt." „Oh ja, das weiß ich", sagte der König und dachte an die letzte Tupperparty zurück, die Galadriel in Lothlorien veranstaltet hatte und bei der sie ihre Gäste mindestens fünf Stunden lang mit den Vorteilen des Geschirrs zugeschwallt hatte - die Nachteile hatte sie links liegen gelassen. 

„Aber Legolas ist entkommen. Er ist weg. Einfach futsch. Vom Erdboden verschluckt, wie Haldir sagt, der deshalb vorläufig in der Gummizelle sitzt." Glorfindel lachte laut, so dass sein nicht von Natur aus vorhandener, aber angeklebter Schnurrbart heftig wippte –er war der einzige Elb mit Schnurrbart in ganz Mittelerde. „Bravo!", rief er und Thranduil starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was soll daran so toll sein?" „Nichts", antwortete Glorfindel, „Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass es ein Fortschritt meiner Therapie ist, wenn dein Söhnchen wenigstens nicht geschnappt wird, obwohl er als Dieb entlarvt wurde." „Noch nicht", murmelte der andere und goss sich eine Tasse Tee mit Rum ein, nachdem ein Diener zufällig ein Tablett mit einem Teeservice vorbeigebracht hatte. „Abwarten und Tee trinken." Und das taten sie. Der Tee floss in Strömen und schien nie zu enden, denn der Hauptbestandteil des Heißgetränks war Rum und den gab es im Düsterwald immer in Massen.

Nach einer Weile waren sie so angeheitert, dass sie das erste richtig vernünftige Gespräch seit Wochen führen konnten und Thranduil schüttete Glorfindel, der wie bereits bemerkt als Psychiater tätig war, sein elbischen Herz aus. „Weißt du, Glori", lallte er nachdem sie die vierte Teekanne geleert hatten, „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich beschweren würde. O nein, das liegt mir fern...sehr fern...so fern, dass ich schon gar nicht mehr weiß was das ist." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee, um seine Zunge zu lösen, verzog dann aber das Gesicht. „Der Tee und der Rum haben auch schon mal besser miteinander harmoniert." Glorfindel grinste breit, was ihn, aufgrund des angeklebten Schnurrbarts, der nun schon etwas schief hing, wie ein bekifftes Wahlross aussehen ließ. Natürlich wäre es völlig undenkbar gewesen einen Elb ohne einen derartigen Schnauzer mit einem Tier dieser Gattung zu vergleichen, aber bei einem, dem Haare über der Lippe prangten, lag die Sache anders. Thranduil, der sowieso noch nie in seinem Leben auch nur annähernd in die Nähe eines Wahlrosses gekommen war, fiel das nicht weiter auf. Er holte ein Fotoalbum, dessen Seiten große, grüne Blätter waren, aus seiner geräumigen und äußerst praktischen, versteckten Tasche seines Gewandes und schlug es auf. Er betrachtete das Bild auf der ersten Seite liebevoll und strich sanft mit dem Finger darüber, was dem Bild ein paar Fettflecken verpasste. Sein schönes Elbengesicht war mit einem Mal bekümmert, was bei dem Königsgeschlecht des Düsterwalds erblich bedingt und in der ganzen Sippe verbreitet war, und sein alter Freund schenkte sich vorsichtshalber noch eine Tasse Tee ein, rührte zwei Löffel Waldbienenhonig hinein und stellte sich seelisch und moralisch auf ein stundenlanges Fotoalbum-Analyse-Ausheul-Gespräch mit Thranduil ein. Solche Psychositzungen waren die schlimmsten, denn der Herr des Düsterwalds hatte von jedem seiner Sprösslinge und auch dem Rest der Familie mehr Schnappschüsse als selbst ein scharfes Elbenauge vertragen konnte und er pflegte auf alle ausführlich einzugehen. 

Thranduils Gesicht zuckte plötzlich und eine Träne schlich sich verstohlen aus seinen linken Auge, das mindestens so blau war wie das rechte. „Das waren noch Zeiten", schluchzte er wehmütig und hielt dem anderen sein Hochzeitsfoto so nah vor die Linse, dass dieser beim besten Willen nicht erkennen konnte, was er eigentlich schon zu genüge kannte. Dann riss er das Album wieder an sich, schniefte noch einmal und blätterte weiter. Glorfindel holte noch einmal tief Luft und betrachtete dann zum hundertsten Mal das Bild von den beiden kleinen Elbenmädchen mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren, die sich bis aufs letzte eben dieser Haare glichen. Die zwei Grazien saßen nebeneinander auf einem Baumstumpf und grinsten so fröhlich und unschuldig als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Aber der Elbenherr wusste es besser. Tathor und Nadhor, die beiden ältesten Töchter Thranduils hatten ihrem Papilein wirklich mehr als einmal Kopfzerbrechen und Schande bereitet. Tathor, die ganze 5 3/7 Minuten älter war als ihre Zwillingsschwester, hatte sich vor etwa 1345 Jahren als Lesbe geoutet und Galadriel auf einer Fete ihres Vaters auf unverschämte Weise angemacht, was die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes dazu veranlasst hatte dem Herrn des Düsterwaldes Erziehungstipps in Verbindung mit Tupperwarenwerbung zu geben. Ihre Tochter Celebrian war schließlich an Elrond, ein wahrscheinlich maskulines Wesen, geraten und nicht ans eigene Ufer abgedriftet. Auch Elrond hatte diverse Ratschläge abgegeben und das obwohl seine Arwen mit einem gewöhnlichen Menschenkönig in Gondor lebte und nicht, wie es ihr geheißen war, nach Valinor geschippert war. Nun war die ziemlich selbstbewusste Tathor auf Wanderschaft durch ganz Mittelerde, denn zu den Unsterblichen Landen wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Wer wusste schon genau, wie man tolerant man dort gegenüber homosexuellen Elben war.

Ihre jüngere Schwester war zwar nicht lesbisch, aber dafür recht burschikos. Nadhor hatte sich ihre wunderschönen, langen Elbenhaare kurz geschnitten und übte sich begeistert im Kampf mit allen möglichen Waffen, nicht zuletzt Zwergenäxten. Sie war es auch gewesen, die ihren kleinen Bruder Legolas den Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen auf eine solch vortreffliche Art gelehrt hatte, dass es kein anderer hätte besser machen können. Aber auch Nadhor verweilte nicht länger im Düsterwald, denn als ihre Schwester aufgebrochen war, um eine Protestwanderung für ihre sexuelle Einstellung zu machen, war sie mit ihr aufgebrochen und keiner wusste wo die beiden im Moment waren.

Auch ihr werter Herr Papa hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer und so seufzte er: „Wo sind sie bloß?" bevor er auf die nächste Seite blätterte. Dort befand sich wieder ein Bild der hübschen Schwestern, auf welchem sie aber schon mindestens 200 Jahre älter waren als auf dem ersten. Nadhor schnitzte an einem Pfeil herum und Tathor hatte ein kleines, blondes Elbenmädchen auf dem Arm, das frech in die Kamera blickte. Die kleine Maehwest war die jüngere Schwester der Zwillinge und somit der drittälteste Nachkomme Thranduils, wenn man von den paar Bastarden, die er gezeugt hatte, absah. Ihre hellen Haare waren leicht lockig und ihre Augen so blau wie das Meer, das in Mittelerde weder durch Öl noch durch irgendwelche anderen Abfallstoffe verunreinigt war. Mittlerweile war sie natürlich nicht mehr so klein wie auf dem Foto, sondern eine schöne, stattliche Elbenmaid, welche die Hallen ihres Vaters tagein tagaus mit ihren lieblichen Gesängen erfüllte und das Unterhaltungsprogramm sämtlicher Partys und Orgien, die im Düsterwald abgehalten wurde, übernommen hatte. Sie gab sich gern der Muse, von der sie oft geküsst wurde, hin und hielt alle elbischen Künste in Ehren. Sie stickte, nähte und webte. Sie schrieb, dichtete und sang. Und sie liebte es zu zeichnen und zu malen. Sie wäre also ein mustergültiges Kind gewesen, wäre da nicht ihre Liebe zu Aktmalerei, bei der sie oftmals ziemlich obszöne und ruchlose hervorbrachte, gewesen. Und auch die Bilderhauerei, bei welcher sie bevorzugt nackte Menschen, Zwerge, Elben und sogar Orks darstellte, stand ihrer vollkommenen Tugendhaftigkeit im Weg. Mit diesen freizügigen Kunstwerken hatte sie den gesamten Wald und auch die königliche Höhle geschmückt und die Texte der Lieder, die sie trällerte, und der Gedichte, welche sie ohne rot zu werden vortrug, hätte man längst zensieren müssen. Wenn sie ein Gewand für sich oder andere schneiderte war es meist so knapp, dass es mehr zeigte und verhüllte und Thranduil verbot ihr sich in der Gegenwart der Lothlorienelben, die sich nach außen hin extrem konservativ gaben, so zu kleiden. In einem dieser spärlich Gewänder zeigte sie das nächste Bild und hätte Glorfindel sich nicht zusammengerissen, hätte er es wohl vollgesabbert. Sie war wirklich eine Augenweide, ein wahrer Augenöffner, wie gewisse Hobbits aus dem weit entfernten Auenland gesagt hätten. 

Das folgende Bildnis erregte Glorfindels Männlichkeit zwar nicht, war aber dennoch recht faszinierend, denn es zeigte drei Elbenbabys, eines dem anderen ähnlicher als das andere. Wahrlich ein Wunder, fand der Elbenfürst. Mehrlingsgeburten waren besonders unter den Elben selten und dann gleich zweimal in einer Familie. Niemand hätte die drei kleinen Prinzen jemals auseinander halten können, hätten sie mit dem Älterwerden nicht ihr Aussehen, speziell ihre Haarpracht und ihren Klamottenstiel, von einander differenziert, was ein weiteres Bild veranschaulichte, das die Elbenjungen etwa 900 Jahre später zeigte. Links stand Dublolas, der als erster das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, und zwirbelte seine bezaubernden, langen, blonden Locken auf gar mädchenhafte Weise, während er kokett die Lippen spitzte. Seine Kleidung war vom Schnitt her identisch mit der seiner Brüder, jedoch komplett in Rosa- und Pinktönen gehalten. In der Mitte versuchte Legolas verzweifelt die Lieblingszwergenaxt seiner Schwester Nadhor hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken und grinste nervös. Seine ebenfalls blonden Haare hingen ihm glatt oder zu kleinen Zöpfchen geflochten über die Schultern, die von einem eher unscheinbaren, grünen Waldelbendress verhüllt wurden. Rechts lehnte Playmolas, der jüngste unter den Drillingen, betont lässig auf einem gefährlich aussehenden Orksäbel mit gezackter Klinge und starrte den wahrscheinlich zu Tode verängstigten Fotograf aus seinen schwarz umrandeten Augen finster an. Seine Haare waren zwar gleichsam glatt wie die von Legolas, jedoch schwarz gefärbt, damit sie mit seinen, in der gleichen Farbe lackierten, Fingernägeln harmonierten. Auch seine Kleidung war dunkel gehalten und betonte seine blasse Haut, die einen scharfen Kontrast zu Dublolas´ Solariumbräune bildete. 

Bei diesem Bild musste sowohl Thranduil als auch Glorfindel jedes Mal schmunzeln. Die Tunte, der Kleptomane und der Grufti. Was hätte unterschiedlicher sein können? Die Königskinder waren schon alle was besonderes, auch wenn sie ihren Erzeuger des öfteren in arge Verlegenheit brachten. Legolas tat dies weit weg von zu Hause und keiner wusste wo er war. Playmolas saß wahrscheinlich wieder im tiefstem Gewölbe unter dem Waldboden, damit seine Haut auch ja keinen Sonnenstrahl mehr als unbedingt nötig abbekam und komponierte auf seiner Klampfe Orkschlachtgesänge, die er dann mit seinen Verstärker so laut spielte, dass der gesamte Wald erbebte. Währenddessen stand Dublolas seiner Schwester Maehwest Model und begründete die Tatsache, dass er sich seiner Nacktheit nicht schämte mit den Worten „Hier sind wir Mädels doch unter uns". 

Aber die Fotosaison war noch nicht vorbei, denn wenn man sechs Kinder zur Welt bringen konnte, waren ein paar mehr oder weniger auch nicht weiter schwer. Und so zeigte ein weiteres Bild Playmolas mit seinem Instrument und seiner kleiner Bruder Mithlend unterstützte ihn musikalisch mit einem gewaltigen Dudelsack. Mithlend hatte hellbraune Dreadlocks und war mit einem karierten Schottenrock, einem ärmellosen Oberteil, auf dem das Wort „SÎDH" prangte, und ein paar Jesuslatschen bekleidet. Zu seinen Füßen lag etwas, das eindeutig ein Joint war, der träge vor sich hin qualmte und darauf wartete wieder zu Mund seines Besitzers geführt zu werden. Wenn der junge Elb nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war seiner Sackpfeife schräge Töne zu entlocken, meditierte er oft und gerne auf ruhigen Lichtungen im Wald oder unterhielt sich mit den Tieren des Waldes, denn diese besondere Gabe besaß er seit seiner Geburt. Doch er hatte sie erst entdeckt als er zum ersten Mal in den Genuss des Kiffens gekommen war und so ließ er sich oft seine Sinne vernebeln und leitete Talkshows unter den Waldbewohnern.

Thranduil nahm einen Schluck Tee, der mittlerweile kalt geworden war und schüttelte dann den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass er Glorfindels Schnauzbart mittlerweile doppelt sah. „Ich langweile dich doch hoffentlich nicht mit meinen Fotos, oder?", fragte er und griff in sein Gewand, um den kostbaren Dolch, den er von seinem Ururgroßvater geschenkt bekommen hatte, schnell ziehen zu können, falls sein alter Freund ein falsche Antwort geben sollte. Denn obgleich sich der Waldelbenkönig für äußerst tolerant hielt, mochte er es nicht, wenn jemand sein Hobby Bilder zu betrachten nicht mochte. Aber der Bärtige kannte den Bartlosen und wusste aufgrund seiner psychologischen Erfahrungen, dass dieser bereit war eine Waffe zu ziehen und ihm den Schnurrbart abzusäbeln. Deshalb sagte er schnell: „Aber nicht doch, Thrandi, alter Kumpel. Du weißt doch wie sehr ich es liebe Fotoalben zu durchstöbern, auch wenn ich die Fotos schon tausendmal gesehen habe." Sein Gegenüber nickte zufrieden und ließ den Dolch los, sodass er irgendwo in den unendlich Tiefen seiner Unterwäsche verschwand. „Jaja, ich weiß", lallte der Big Boss des Düsterwaldes und blätterte weiter bis er zu dem Bildnis einer sehr jungen Elbin mit hochgesteckten, natürlich schwarzen Haaren kam, die eine Puppe, die beinahe größer war als sie selbst, umklammerte. Da kamen Thranduil erneut die Tränen und er schniefte. „Weißt du noch als Legolas und Nadhor die Kleine in dem durchweichten Weidenkörbchen auf dem Waldfluss treibend gefunden haben?" Glorfindel nickte traurig und verschüttete seinen Tee, weil er vor lauter Mitgefühl für das arme hilfebedürftige Wesen so zitterte. „Wie kann man so ein kleines, liebliches Kind nur einfach aussetzen?", fragte Thranduil und schnäuzte sich in seinen Ärmel. 

Sie hatten Sîranna gefunden kurz nachdem ihn seine Frau verlassen hatte und er hatte das Mädchen vom Fleck weg adoptiert. Die anderen Kids waren zuerst ein wenig eifersüchtig gewesen und Legolas hatte sogar die kostbaren Puppen, die sein Vater dem Eindringling geschenkt hatte, gestohlen. Er hatte zu dieser Zeit zwar sowieso alles geklaut, was ihm in die schönen, manikürten Elbenfinger gekommen war, aber sein Papi war davon überzeugt, dass er dies aus Eifersucht getan hatte. Tja, was tut Elb nicht alles, um sich die Fehler seines Sohnes nicht eingestehen zu müssen.

Trotz der anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hatte sich Sîranna gut eingelebt und war nun das von allem geliebte Nesthäkchen des Elbenclans. Nur leider hatte sie das viele Geschaukel und die Feuchtigkeit in dem Weidenkörbchen nicht ganz vertragen und litt seit jeher unter einer Krankheit namens Narkolepsie, was bedeutete, dass sie ständig in Ohnmacht fiel.

Die beiden Elben blätterten noch eine Weile durch das Album und tranken dabei Rum mit ein paar Tröpfchen Tee, solange bis Thranduil endlich genug davon hatte seine Kinderschar und seine anderen Verwandten zu betrachten und beschloss, dass es Zeit dafür war seinen Rausch, den er mittlerweile erlitten hatte, auszuschlafen. „Ich leg mich dann mal auf mein spitzes Öhrli", lallte der König und torkelte davon. Glorfindel tänzelte hinterher. Er wollte aufs Klo gehen sich dann eine Kanne Kaffee einverleiben, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, damit er seinen nächsten Patienten aufsuchen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder versuchen Playmolas aus seiner Gruft zu bekommen. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, denn der Elb verließ die unterirdische Abgeschiedenheit nur, wenn ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb und dann verhüllte er sich meistens mit schweren, dunklen Tüchern. 

Auf dem Weg zur Toilette begegnete ihm Dublolas, der eine Art rosa Ballettkleidchen trug, das aufgrund seiner Knappheit eindeutig von Maehwest genäht worden war. „Servus, Glorfindelschätzchen!", rief der Prinz und wollte dem Familienpsychologen ein Küsschen auf die Wange drücken, was dieser aber zu verhindern wusste. Wer einmal mit Dublolas´ Spezialpflegelipgloss  in Berührung gekommen war, hütete sich fortan davor. Der älteste Drilling zog beleidigt eine Schnute und begann seine Nägel zu feilen. „Warst du bei Daddy?", fragte er und betrachtete verächtlich den angeheiterten Zustand des Elbenherren. Glorfindel brachte kein Wort hervor, denn der Druck, den seine Blase ausübte, hatte Auswirkungen auf sein Gehirn. Doch er riss sich zusammen, stammelte: „Muss mal für kleine Elben." und entschwand, um sich zu erleichtern. „So ein Depp", murmelte Dublolas und hüpfte davon, um sich eine Gurkenmaske zu machen.

„Diese Familie ist nicht mehr zu retten. Alle komplett verrückt", dachte Glorfindel, nachdem sich die Druckwelle von Blase und Hirn entfernt hatte, und schritt mit vielen alkoholbedingten Stolperern in die Küche, um Kaffee zu kochen.

© by Rave Starm


End file.
